


Reflexes

by Hungry_AloeLeaf



Series: My Warriors Boys Being Boys [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: BADANNA BRAMBLECLAW BABEY, Cannibalism, DUMBER midnight decision but, HOW IS ANYBODY ELSE EVEN AWAKE, I want options hot cheese fried sticks dang it, I'M JUST, Too wild, because there just isn't enough of cats eating cats, but seriously, can't see straight, dumb midnight decisions, eh, futhermore, i am confusion, i should really sleep i'm just being, in my defense this is pretty old, okay like HOW HOW DOES THIS EVEN HAVE A SINGLE KUDO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf
Summary: In a world where Hollystar rules all four united Clans, she exiles her strongest warrior and her not-as-strong warrior. They ponder about what to do out of the fertile Starclan-gifted lands.Contains cats consuming another (deceased) cat!!, so if that makes you uncomfy *holds open door* Please... don't throw up on my carpet...
Relationships: Brambleclaw/Crowfeather (Warriors)
Series: My Warriors Boys Being Boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771114
Kudos: 6





	Reflexes

“This is so stupid!”

Crowfeather winced as Brambleclaw smashed his paw down on another hollow log.

“I was exiled! All because I accidentally killed somebody!” Brambleclaw growled, long claws screeching on the wood as he ripped it to pieces.

Crowfeather glanced at the mangled, dead body of Dewfang, sniffing the corpse in sudden interest. Brambleclaw caught his breath for a few moments, adjusting the bandanna on his head.

“I mean, he sneaked up behind me. He startled me! So what if I clawed him up, stomped on him, and bashed his head in a rock? It was my reflexes!”

Crowfeather eyed Brambleclaw to check if he was watching, and took a tiny bite from the ripped flesh. The cat tasted metallic and bitter, not with the sweetness that came with bird or the grassy taste with mouse. Crowfeather swallowed with a shudder, before leaning down again to take a second bite. The meat was salty and strangely tough. Prey was scarce outside of the territory of the Clan, with the fertile magic Starclan supplied to that area of the earth and all, so eating another cat might have to make do.

Brambleclaw turned to see his (not official) accomplice tearing ravenously at the corpse. His stomach flip-flopped inside of him.

“What the hell are you doing?!”

Crowfeather paused, slurping up a bit of the digestive tract.

“Spit that intestine out! You know all that has is dirt in it.” Brambleclaw grumbled, leaning over the body to tear some meat from the chest. “Here, at least eat without killing yourself too…”

“Aw, thanks!” Crowfeather spat out the tube of flesh and happily accepted the muscle, blood dribbling down his chin. “It’s juicy!”

“Humph…” Brambleclaw was working at the flesh, but his amber eyes still glared back into the forest terrain. “But Hollystar will mark these words… One day, when her back is turned – I will be there. She will regret turning everyone I loved against me, she will regret becoming leader… she will regret the day she was birthed. FOR MY REVENGE SHALL BE SO SWEET IN MEASURE, IT WILL TURN HER INTO A CAKE, AND SHE WILL-!”

“Bramble, as captivating as this is, your food is getting cold.” Crowfeather muttered, chewing dutifully on their victim’s foot. “Just enjoy the moment! Never know when you’ll be eating a dead body again!”

“Wouldn’t be something I’d look forward to…” Brambleclaw trailed off when Crowfeather touched his nose to his. “Well, I guess one more bite. But after this, we’re finding Twoleg food.”

“Deal!”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways I thought Crow was cute in this one
> 
> I'm a bit disappointed that I didn't go into deeper description with this but ya can't have everything I guess  
> I think I'm done with dumb decisions for tonight  
> if you'll excuse me *flops into a pool of vomit on the carpet*
> 
> (edit) okey so my relative read this and said that it's not that good for Bramble to threaten to give Holly  
> diabetes  
> so let me just-


End file.
